iriysoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple
Temple is a tower in Cursed Treasure series. It hits an enemy with a continuous flame jet (however, it only damages once per second). Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems The skill Fire Mastery gives temples the ability Blaze, which gives them a chance of setting an enemy on fire, damaging them while they are burning. Level 1 Damage: 16 Fire rate: 1 Range: 1.5 Continuous Fire Level 2 Damage: 20 Fire rate: 1 Range: 1.5 Continuous Fire Level 3 Damage: 24 Fire rate: 1 Range: 1.5 Continuous Fire Evileye Temple Level 4 Damage: 30 Fire rate: 1 Range: 2 Continuous Fire Radiance 10 (+5 per All-Seeing Eye upgrade) (Enemies receive X% more damage while an Evileye Temple is attacking them) Level 5 Damage: 46 Fire rate: 1 Range: 2 Continuous Fire Radiance 20 Level 6 Damage: 60 Fire rate: 1 Range: 2 Continuous Fire Radiance 30 Beholder's Temple Level 7 Damage: 80 Fire rate: 1 Range: 2 Continuous Fire Radiance 50 Corpse Bomb 20 (if an enemy is killed while being attacked by a Beholder's Temple it explodes doing 20 damage to nearby enemies) Burning Temple Level 4 Damage: 60 Fire rate: 4 Range: 1.5 Scorching Aura Level 5 Damage: 90 Fire rate: 4 Range: 1.5 Level 6 Damage: 120 Fire rate: 4 Range: 1.5 Hellfire Temple Damage: 180 Fire rate: 4 Range: 1.5 Scorching Aura Daze 4 (slows down enemies for 4 seconds) Cursed Treasure 2 Temple Demons temples don't waste time recharging. They burn enemies to bones with fire ray. "Harken, cur! Tis you i spurn! Now feel... the burn!" *Damage: 2 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. Temple 2 *Damage: 3 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. Temple of Overseer'' ''From the top of this Temple the Overseer can watch 2 victims at once. "To watch" means "to destroy". "His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, and flesh". *Damage: 4 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 4.2 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. *2 Multiocular: The tower may shoot at 2 different enemies simultaneously. Temple of Overseer 2 *Damage: 4 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. *2 Multiocular: The tower may shoot at 2 different enemies simultaneously. Temple of Beholder Three Beholder's eyes are waiting for the passers-by to follow them. To scrutinize and roast. '' ''"We see dead people" *Damage: 3 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 6 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. *3 Multiocular: The tower may shoot at 3 different enemies simultaneously. Temple of Inferno'' ''The fire is living too. it swallows any amount of creatures, that turn to be on the territory of its temple. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here..." *Damage: 16 *Recharge: 5 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Area Damage: The tower hits all the enemies within its shooting range at once. Temple of Inferno 2 *Damage: 20 *Recharge: 5 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Area Damage: The tower hits all the enemies within its shooting range at once. Temple of Hellfire'' ''All the space around this Temple is pervaded with fire. This fire is inexhaustible. "If you're going through hell, keep going" *Damage: 4 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. *Area Damage: The tower hits all the enemies within its shooting range at once. Temple of Ifrit'' ''The Ifrit is powerful and brutal. Jinni grants a wish and Ifrit grants a burn. "His teeth were like large stones, his nostrils ewers, his eyes two lamps, and his look was fierce and lowering." *Damage: 6 *Recharge: 0 seconds *Range: 4 tiles *Continuous fire: The tower doesn't waste time, recharging, it causes damage to an enemy every 0,5 seconds. *1.5 Splash Damage: Causes damage to all the enemies within the range of 1.5 tiles by the point where the missile hits. Category:Cursed Treasure towers